<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Because Of A Kid In A Fridge by GrumpyMookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385943">All Because Of A Kid In A Fridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyMookie/pseuds/GrumpyMookie'>GrumpyMookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Smooching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyMookie/pseuds/GrumpyMookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escorting a ghoul boy back to his family, it gives Maccready a lot to think about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Because Of A Kid In A Fridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I write a lot of short things. One day I'll post something longer lol but in the mean time enjoy some Maccready feelings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We could’ve died, y’know.” Maccready huffed through his cigarette, looking up into the night sky from his position on the Peabody’s porch. He had heard her approach him from behind, striding out of the house. <br/>“We could’ve died in many situations, Mac.” Jo replied back to him in a matter of fact tone. <br/>“This was risky.” His tone wasn’t as sharp as he wanted it to be. He just ended up sounding vulnerable. <br/>“All jobs are risky. You just want to complain about something.” She leaned her vault suit covered forearms on the railing of the porch and breathed in the night air. “We helped a kid find his family tonight, I thought you’d be happy.”<br/>Maccready looked down at the light of his burning cigarette. As always, she was right. But it’s what he did - he complained. And when there was nothing to complain about, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Something in him felt a little different about this job. Maybe it was because this was the most selfless thing he had done in a long time. And he wanted to do it. Not even a little part of him wanted to complain about it.<br/>He just saw that ghoul kid step out of that fridge and, strangely, he thought of Duncan. How would he feel if he knew Duncan was out there alone and scared. He would want someone to bring him back home. Billy deserved to be home. <br/>And that made him think about the way Jo lept to help this poor kid. It only reminded him why he kept traveling with her. She was so selfless. At first he didn’t understand her recklessness and her need to put everyone else before herself. But now he admired her for it. He just liked being with her. It made him feel like a better person, like he had a purpose other than being some hired gun. She made him feel like he was where he was meant to be. It was just hard for him to drop the walls and stop being skeptical of everything. But he was never skeptical of her. <br/>“I am happy.” He said under his breath and then looked her in the eye. “We just had a few close calls today, that’s all.”<br/>Her eyebrows drew close, almost worrying at how tender he was being suddenly. She had felt Mac loosening up lately, becoming a softer version of his former self. Jo stepped closer to him, bumping her shoulder affectionately against his. “Seems like there’s a little bit more on your mind.” She gave him a look that let him know that she would listen. <br/>He wanted to tell her so badly what he had been thinking for months. About how he couldn’t stop thinking about her, about how she was the only one he ever wanted to travel with. He didn’t know what it was about this rescue mission with Billy, but it really just hit him with how much he truly cared for her. Maccready felt as though he should stay true to his dead wife, but there was always something about Jo that really got him. <br/>His silence seemed to speak a thousand words to her. “Mac, you know you can tell me anything.”<br/>He broke eye contact with her to watch his thumb fiddle with the end of his dead cigarette. “I’ve been thinking a lot about how selfish I am.” There was a pause as if he thought she would say something, yet she just sat and listened to him. “About the fact that I left my son hundreds of miles away, sick and dying, just so I could traipse around the Commonwealth. Even though my conscience is eased by the fact that we sent the cure to him, I still can’t help but feel like the worst parent in existence. I knew I should’ve gotten on that caravan to Capital Wasteland.”<br/>Jo finally broke her silence by saying, “Mac, you weren’t just ‘traipsing’ around the Commonwealth for no reason. You were here to help him-”<br/>“Yeah but I’m still here. Even though I should be with him.”<br/>She was somber for a minute. “Why didn’t you go with the caravan?”<br/>He flicked the cigarette out into the marshes. “Because I can’t help but want to be with you. And that’s what makes me selfish.”<br/>“Mac. . .”<br/>“I know. . . It’s stupid. I want to be with Duncan. And my mind is running crazy with ideas of how to get him here safely. I want him with me. But I can’t be away from you. I just can’t.”<br/>“Maccready-”<br/>“I sound pathetic even saying it outloud, but I had to get it off of my chest. This whole job today really struck a chord- '' He was suddenly interrupted with her hand on his cheek. “Mac.”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>She ran her thumb across his cheekbone a couple times, in a back and forth motion. “We’ll find a way to get Duncan back to you. I promise.” <br/>He couldn’t form any words, all he could do was gaze into her eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, one of her hands caressing the back of his head. There wasn’t an ounce of him that wanted to pull away. He just buried his face into her neck and held her back, with his arms around her waist. <br/>There she was, holding him and telling him that she would help him bring his son back to him when she still didn’t know where Shaun was. He knew she would stick to her word. Just as she had brought Billy back home, she would bring Duncan home, and she would find Shaun and bring him home too.<br/>“Then I’m going to do everything in my power to bring Shaun back to you.” Mac spoke softly in her ear, squeezing her tightly. <br/>She pulled away slightly so that her face was a breath away from his. His heart jumped at the way she looked at him. It made all his previous concerns about Nate and Lucy fly out the window. All he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her and not think about any of the consequ<br/>ences. <br/>When his lips touched hers, she never froze, as if she anticipated this move and was waiting for it wholeheartedly. He hadn’t kissed anyone in a while, and maybe she could tell, but he couldn’t allow himself to feel embarrassed. He was just happy to have her in his arms. Mac tried to convey to her through this kiss how much he needed her and just how much he cared for her. He was never really good at expressing anything verbally. He just hoped she could feel it too. There they stood, kissing in the starlight, sharing a kiss that sealed a deal, a deal saying that they would wander the wastes together until they were too old to. <br/>“Ah! Gross!” They heard a small prepubescent voice pipe up from behind them, causing them to break apart and seeing Billy in the open doorway.<br/>Jo snorted. “What do you mean by that?”<br/>“Couldn’t you at least wait until you could get a room?” Billy countered.<br/>Mac huffed in defense. “Y'know we coulda just left you in that fridge, kid.”<br/>“Mac!” Jo smacked his chest, but laughed anyway.<br/>Billy shook his head. “Anyway, my parents made dinner for you guys to say thanks.”<br/>Jo smiled kindly. “That’s so kind of them. Let them know we’ll be inside to wash up in a second. <br/>Billy smiled back at her, but then turned to stick his tongue out at Maccready and went back into the house before Mac could say anything back to him. “That little Molerat!” He exclaimed. “Ungrateful, I tell ya what.” He shook his head.<br/>Jo grabbed his arm and gave him one last kiss that shifted his attitude away from the irritation he felt at the ghoul child. “Come on,” she whispered. “Let’s go eat.” Her hand drifted down to grab his so she could lead him back into the small Quincy home. <br/>And somehow he knew that from that point forward, things could only go up for the two of them. They would find Shaun. They would get Duncan back. And he could finally rest. And he could do it all with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>